


Wrapped Up With A Bow

by illfoandillfie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Gags, Hogtie, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Predicament Bondage, Sex Toys, Slapping, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, kind of anyway, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: You surprise Roger on his birthday





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something because it’s Roger’s birthday and I am unequivocally horny for him. I’ve literally never written anything as fast as I wrote this lmao, I think I had the whole first draft done in a total of three hours.

You pushed yourself to your knees as you heard the footsteps stop outside the hotel room door. Roger had been surprised when you’d shown up at his Detroit hotel room but, as you’d told him, it was his birthday, a big one at that, and you wanted to celebrate with him. He’d pulled you into a hug at the same time he’d admonished you for spending your money on the plane ticket.   
“Couldn’t very well ask you to buy it could I Rog, would have ruined the surprise.”   
He sighed as he released you, pulling back just far enough to cup your cheek, “Spose that’s true. But all the same,”   
“Would it make you feel better if I let you buy my ticket home?”   
“Immensely,” he laughed, finally letting you move from the doorway to explore the room. A plush king-sized bed took up most of the space in the bedroom, looking so cozy you wanted to curl up in it right away. There were two doorways, one leading to a small bathroom and the other to a sitting room with a TV and a view of the city.   
You stepped up to the window, resting one palm against the glass, and let out a soft, “wow.”   
Roger moved close behind you, looping his arms around your waist as he pressed a kiss into your shoulder, his beard tickling your skin, “You should see it at night when the city’s all lit up.”   
“Wish I could come on tour with you, see everything. Stupid uni.”   
“Wish you could too,” he chuckled, “But I’m glad you could be here today. Now why don’t you get some rest, that was a long flight and you’re probably exhausted. I’ll go talk to Bri and we’ll get another place added to the dinner reservations.”   
You nodded, letting Roger push you towards the bed as he promised he’d be back soon.

As soon as he was out the door though you were moving, hurriedly digging through your suitcase and stripping off your clothes. You’d been planning this surprise for months. Every time you’d asked Roger what he’d wanted for his birthday he’d responded with cheesy ‘you’re the only present I need’ type lines and reminders that he was the one who was meant to be spoiling you, not the other way around. But you wanted to do something for him, something special. Of course, he thought his only present from you was your presence in Detroit. But the length of red ribbon you pulled from your suitcase and unwound said otherwise. As fast as you could you wrapped the ribbon around yourself, draping it over one shoulder, the other end pulled between your legs, and then changing it’s direction at your back so that it looped over your chest, finished off with a bow right between your breasts. It took a little bit of wiggling and bending your arms at slightly odd angles but eventually you managed to recreate what you’d planned. You checked yourself in the bathroom mirror, making sure the ribbon was in place properly before climbing onto the bed, arranging yourself on top of the covers.

You waited. And waited, sitting on the edge of the bed and nervously jangling your knee. Until eventually you heard a noise out in front of the door – Roger searching his pockets for the keycard, followed by the small beep of it being accepted. You scrambled back into position as Roger entered the room, softly shutting the door behind him in the mistaken belief that you’d be asleep by now.   
“Fuck, Y/N,” he half yelled as he turned around, “what are you doing?”   
“Happy birthday Daddy,”   
Roger held up one finger, turning back to the door and opening it once again so he could hang the Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob. And then his entire attention was back on you, only a few strides bringing him to your side.   
“Well don’t you make a pretty little gift,” he said softly as he reached out to run a finger over the ribbon that lay across your shoulder.   
“I try,”   
“Is that ribbon all you’re wearing Kitten?” His finger trailed lower until he reached the bow, plucking at it and making you shiver.   
“Yes Daddy. You said I was the only present you needed so, here I am.”   
“Definitely the only present worth getting,” He leaned down to kiss you lightly, “going to enjoy tearing into you.”   
You giggled as he kissed you again, pressing you down against the pillows.   
“Now let’s see where this goes,” he began kissing along the length of the ribbon that ran down your stomach and disappeared between your legs, his beard rubbing against your bare skin on either side of the red trail.   
“I’m glad you like it Daddy. Wanted to do something special since it’s a bit of a milestone year.”   
“You’re so good to me Kitten,” he said, raising his head from just above your bellybutton, “but 70 doesn’t feel that much different.”   
“As long as you can still get it up and I don’t have to find a new daddy to fuck me,” your laugh turned into a yelp as he sunk he teeth into your side.   
“Careful, might have to find myself a new kitten. One who isn’t such a brat.”   
“Sorry Daddy, I was just teasing.”   
“Gonna have to prove you wrong though, aren’t I? Can’t have you insinuating I’m not capable of taking care of my Kitten.” He trailed his hand lower, finding your clit and rubbing it softly through the ribbon. You whined, lifting your hips in an attempt to get more pressure. He pulled his hand away.   
“Are you going to be good and do what I say?”   
“Yes Daddy,”   
“That’s what I like to hear.” He wrapped his hand around the ribbon where it lay against your stomach, pulling it up so it became taught against your clit. “Want to see you cum all over this pretty red ribbon, like a pretty little slut.”   
You lifted your hand, bringing it towards your clit to pick up where Roger had left you, but you were stopped by his tight grip on your wrist.   
“Didn’t say you could touch yourself.”   
You whimpered as you lifted your hips into the air, dragging your clit against the ribbon.   
“That’s right Kitten, just like that.” The backs of his fingers brushed against you as he held the ribbon tight, watching as you tried to build enough friction to find your release. 

It took longer than Roger would have liked, his impatience growing with every jerk of your hips that left you begging for him to touch you, to make you cum. Whenever you whined that you couldn’t do it or he caught you slowing down, he’d slap your thigh until you learnt to stop begging. Finally, legs shaking, you fell over the edge. You squeezed your thighs together, rolling onto your side as you gasped at the tingly warmth washing over you but the moment didn’t last long before Roger was pulling you roughly onto your back again. He placed a hand on each of your shoulder, holding you down as he grasped one end of the bow between his teeth and tugged. It came loose, the ribbon falling away from your chest, exposing your nipples to the cool air and Roger’s mouth. Your breathing sped up, little whines rising in your throat as he ran his tongue around one nipple, sliding his hand down from your shoulder to pinch at the other. You arched your back as he bit down on your nipple, drawing a stuttered cry from you.   
“Look at you, writhing around like a desperate whore. Pushing your tits at me. You think someone else could do this? Make you feel like this?”   
“N-no Daddy, no one else could,” your voice shook with a half sob as he moved to graze his teeth over your other nipple. He did the same thing, palming one breast with his hand, pinching and pulling at the nipple as he teased the other with his tongue.   
You pressed your thighs together, chasing any sort of relief you could get.   
“Uh uh uh, open those legs and show me your cunt. Don’t try to hide how wet you are.”   
You obeyed, trying not to whine as you lost the little friction you’d been building. Roger impatiently pushed your thighs wider, lightly picking up the ribbon in the same place he’d been holding it earlier and pulling it into the air. You felt the end drag over your shoulder, getting caught under your back as Roger moved it into your line of sight, a dark patch clearly visible.   
“Soaked the ribbon.” He paused for a moment, considering you in a way that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and your body tingle with need. When he spoke again his voice was half growl, “On your knees.”   
You nodded, pushing yourself up, hands clasped behind your back the way he liked. Roger got to his feet, giving you a glimpse of the tent in the front of his pants, and you had to bite down on your lip to stop from begging for it. He moved behind you, gently lifting the ribbon over your head like it was one of the pretty necklaces he’d fastened round your neck, except that he placed it against your lips, whispering into your ear to be a good slut. The wettest part of the ribbon sat between your teeth as he pulled it tight and tied it off at the back of your head, forcing you to taste yourself as the long ends of the ribbon tickled your back. Roger checked the knot was secure before he grabbed the loose ends and wrapped them round your wrists, tying them off with another knot. You tested the restraints and found that if you shifted your arms too far, your head would be tugged back. Similarly, if you dropped your head forward, your arms would be pulled up and stretched uncomfortably. Roger grinned at his handywork as he came back round to your front. 

“Was tempted to hogtie you but I ran out of ribbon.”   
You jerked slightly at the thought, a gasp getting caught in your gag as your arms were pulled up with the motion. Roger didn’t give you any time to relax as you brought your head back up, his fingers falling to your clit straight away. He chuckled as you moaned, already desperate for release – hopefully stronger than the last. You had to stop yourself from tipping your head forward again or jerking your arms too much as his fingers dipped down towards your entrance, pushing into you easily. He was rough as he fingered you, his other hand reapplying the pressure to your clit until your orgasm hit you, making you moan and then cry out as you lost control and felt your arms being pulled up.   
“Good girl, how ‘bout another one?” he said without stopping. You squirmed under his hands as he forced you into another orgasm, your sensitivity rising as he continued, rubbing your clit in hard tight circles as his fingers found your gspot.   
“D-a-a-dd-y,” your breathy cry was muffled, drops of saliva dribbling down your chin as you shook with another impending climax. He ignored you, working you harder until you were cumming again, coating his hands as you squirted out your release.   
“Very good kitten,” he said softly as he slowed his fingers. You winced as he pulled them from you, feeling overly sensitive. He gave you a moment to calm your breathing, rubbing your thigh soothingly, though the soft touch still made you twitch slightly.   
“Think you’re ready to be fucked now,” he said once you’d collected yourself. Your heart was racing as he pushed you down on your front, letting your turn your head to the side as he pulled your hips up. With your arms tied behind your back you had no hope of getting away, though it didn’t stop you from squirming as you listened to him remove his pants. You became still again when you felt his hand come to rest on your hip, thumb rubbing back and forth over the same spot.   
“Know you’re sensitive but I don’t wanna hear any complaining Kitten.”   
You nodded as best you could with your face pressed against the mattress, Roger lining himself up with your entrance.   
“Glad to see you’ve learnt some fucking manners,” he said as he rammed into you, pushing the air from your lungs. He fucked you bruisingly hard, using your cunt as you desperately tried to keep a lid on your whimpers. You clenched around him as his fingers found your clit again.   
“Fuck kitten. Knew you liked it rough. Naughty little slut, gonna cum again.” It wasn’t a question.   
You moaned as his fingers rubbed relentlessly at you, another orgasm building under the pain.   
“Can tell your close kitten, but you’re gonna wait for my word okay?”   
You nodded, tears stinging your eyes, body on fire with the need to cum and the desire to hold it off as his fingers worked over your clit. You moaned again trying to convey how close you were.   
“Keep holding it. I’m the only one who gets to fuck you, right Kitten?”   
“Yes Daddy,” your voice was higher than usual as you tried to fight off your orgasm.   
“Tell me who else can make you cum like this,”   
“‘s just you Daddy, just you, please,”   
“Alright kitten cum now,” he said and you did, with a loud moan, feeling his cock twitch as you clenched around him, filling you with his own release.

The tears that had been threatening to fall rolled down your face into the sheets as you shut your eyes, breathing a shaky sob into the air as he slipped from your overworked cunt. Roger was gentle as he loosened the knots binding you, rubbing your wrists and stroking your cheek. As soon as you were free you rolled onto your side proper, Roger curling up beside you. He reached out to wipe away a tear that still clung to your nose.   
“You okay?”   
“Yeah, just need a minute,”   
“Take all the time you want, Kitten,”   
You scooted closer, burying your face into Roger’s chest and breathing deep. Roger rubbed your back, talking softly to you, though you weren’t really listening, until you felt calm again.   
“Hey, Rog,” you said quietly, cutting him off halfway through a sentence.   
“Yeah?”   
“You know I’m not going to leave you, right? I wasn’t serious before.”   
“Of course I know that Kitten. Couldn’t replace you either.”   
You rolled back so you could see him properly, “You mean it?”   
“I mean it. I love you, Kitten.”   
“Good, I love you too Daddy,” you smiled at him, lingering worry fading away as he bumped his nose against yours.   
You fell into an easy silence, almost dozing off, until Roger sighed.   
“Spose we should get ready for dinner.”   
“Yeah, wouldn’t want to keep the others waiting too long,”   
“Kinda just wanna stay here though. I already got the best gift, don’t need anything else.”   
“What if I said your present has some other functions you could try out after dinner. After she’s recovered a bit,”   
“Like what?”   
“That’s for you to find out when you play with her. But I think you’ll find that if you hogtie her like you said you wanted to she’ll happily take whatever you give her.” 


	2. One More Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Boxing Day and you're bored. Until you remember a little something Roger wanted on his birthday, that he never got the chance to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to a request as part of my 1K follower celebration on tumblr. My alternate summery for this was 'Boxing Day? More like Bondage day!'. In my defence it is midnight and my brain isn't working at full capacity. 
> 
> Anyway, if present day Rog wanted to tie me up and degrade me i would be so very into that and these are the fics that prove it.

While Christmas Day had been busy and chaotic and loud, Boxing Day was the complete opposite. The previous day Roger’s house had been full (not an easy feat since it was so large) with his children and their partners and some extra friends who’d had nowhere else to go thrown in as well. Plates were piled high with all the traditional fare as crackers popped and terrible jokes were half shouted across the tables that had been shoved end to end. The curtains over the kitchen window were almost set alight while someone tipsily set their Christmas pudding on fire. And even in the evening, when everyone was so full they could barely move, a raucous game of _Cards Against Humanity_ broke out, sending everyone into fits of inappropriate laughter. But now everything was quiet. Everyone had left, either late on Christmas night or after breakfast the next morning, carrying containers of leftovers but leaving their torn paper crowns and residual wrapping. Roger had popped down to the shops, grumbling about having to leave the house and battle the crowds, because the last of the milk had been used to make pancakes, which left you lying on the couch to bask in the near silence of the empty house.

It was nice but it made you feel oddly restless. You got up and stretched and then looked around the room for something to do. You could go for a walk through the garden, although that would mean rugging up in coat and mittens and beanie since it was so cold outside. You could light the fire in the main living room and curl up in front of it with a book or perhaps a video game. Or maybe you should take the chance to have a relaxing bath, pull out a bathbomb and grab the remnants of a bottle of wine from the fridge downstairs and just relax. But none of those ideas really caught your attention. You wanted to do something. Life with Roger was usually somewhat chaotic, and now the calm felt too calm. Your eyes roamed over the room again and landed on a small ribbon, leftover from one of the presents that had been unwrapped yesterday. It gave you the idea you’d been looking for and you hurried up to Roger’s bedroom to change.

By the time Roger got home, still grumpy about having to leave in the first place, you were ready, waiting by the top of the staircase, peeking over the railing to watch for him. You heard the front door shut and caught a glimpse of his back as he turned to hang up his jacket and toe off his shoes. You scurried back towards the bedroom door, careful not to let him see you.  
“Y/N?” you heard him yell from the room you’d vacated minutes before.  
“Up here” you called back, waiting until you heard his footsteps heading your way before scurrying towards the bed and getting comfortable, curling up like a cat.  
“Milk’s in the fridge, but I also picked us up so-” he paused mid-sentence when he caught sight of you, eyes roaming over every inch of the ribbon you’d strategically tied around yourself.  
“Hi Daddy. Found one more present for you to unwrap.”  
“Haven’t seen that in a while,” he said, placing the box of chocolate liqueurs he’d just bought on top of the dresser, “not since my birthday,”  
“Thought Christmas was a special enough occasion to bring it out again,” you shrugged, “You gonna unwrap me now?”  
“And what would you have me do after that, love?”  
“Well,” you unfolded your legs and stood up, closing the distance between you and Roger, “anything you wanted, Daddy. But I seem to recall you wanting to hogtie me last time I had this ribbon on, and not getting the chance.” You walked your fingers up his chest as you spoke.  
He caught your wrist with one hand his other moving to your throat, squeezing lightly, “trust you to ask for something like that. Knew I’d found myself a proper whore the day I met you.”  
“Don’t think we can underestimate the influence you’ve had either,”  
He chuckled at that and let you go, his hand slipping from your throat to your cheek, “either way I’m very lucky.”  
“You’re ruining a perfectly lovely moment, you old sap.”  
“I just know how squirmy you get when I make you wait for something you really want. And I know you _really_ want to be my pretty little fucktoy, all tied up and helpless,” his tone got more mocking with the last five words, as he dropped his hand, fingers sliding along the ribbon where it ran down your stomach. You whimpered at his shift in tone, almost melting on the spot, which just made him grin wider.  
“Alright, let’s get you set up. Think I’ll be needing this one though,” he tugged on the ends of the bow you’d tied over your chest, pulling it undone easily, and gathering it into his hands as it fell from your body, “don’t worry, slut, my knots will be a lot harder for you to get out of. Now turn around, hands behind your back, you know the drill.”  
“Yes Daddy,” you turned in front of him and clasped your hands together at your bum. He was gentle as he wrapped the ribbon around your wrist, pulling the ends through the loop.  
“That’s not too tight, is it Kitten?”  
“No, feels good,”  
“And you’re arms aren’t too strained?”  
“Nope,”  
“Good.” Once he was sure you were comfortable, he continued wrapping the rope around your wrists, first one way and then the other and then back again, making sure it was secure. He then got you to unclasp your hands so he could tie it off properly, leaving the ends dangling.   
“Okay give it a test for me,”  
You wriggled your wrists around, trying to slip them free or reach the knot to untie it, but it was no use.   
“Now your feet.”  
You felt a push on your back and started walking towards the bed, falling forwards when you reached it. Roger chucked as you awkwardly tried to crawl further up the bed but he gave you a hand, helping you turn your head to the side so you could breathe freely, and get positioned in the middle of the mattress. You brought your legs up, ankles together and waited. There were footsteps as Roger walked to the cupboard, and then more as he came back, placing your box of toys on the end of the bed, far enough away that you wouldn’t accidentally roll into it. You watched as he pulled out a few lengths of rope and then disappeared behind you once more.  
“Uh uh uh, ankles apart. Want your whore cunt on display so I can see how much you enjoy being used for Daddy’s entertainment.”  
“Yes Daddy,” a shiver ran through your body and you separated your ankles.   
“Better,” he pushed your legs a little further before he began tying them, wrapping the rope around you so your ankle and thigh were bound together, checking in each time to make sure they weren’t tight enough to cut off circulation or hurt in any other unwanted way. Finally you felt a tug on your legs as he used the last length of rope to bind them each to your wrists, winding the ends of the ribbon around them to get them out of the way.

When he was satisfied he took a step back to admire his work, “can you get out?”  
You made an attempt, trying to stretch your fingers far enough to reach any of the knots he’d made but it was useless, “No Daddy, I’m stuck.”  
“Just the way you wanted,” he suddenly brought his hand down on your arse making you gasp loudly. It was followed by another spank and then another, his other hand roaming over your side.   
“Wait, Daddy, I’m -,” you broke off in a squeal as he began tickling you.  
“Ticklish, I know.”  
It was an odd mix of sensations, one hand tickling you, the other dropping harsh spanks to your arse at unexpected times. It set you writhing around trying to escape or at least lessen the impact of each hit, but again you found it a pointless endeavor. You were panting by the time he was done with you, leaving a final few blows to your backside before he walked around to the front of your bed.  
“Now we know for sure that you won’t be breaking free anytime soon, no matter what I put you through. So what should I do with you? Completely at my mercy and I’m not even sure how I want to use you.”  
You lifted your head as much as possible, looking up at him through your lashes, “You could fuck me,”  
“This isn’t a conversation, slut, it’s a monologue. Think I should stuff that mouth though, shut you up for a while.”  
“Sorry, Daddy, I’ll be quiet,”  
“Yes you will be quiet, because you’ll be too busy choking on my cock to say anything.”  
A whimper escaped you and you shifted your hips, wishing you could press your thighs together.  
Roger reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his keyring, jangling it in front of your face, “I’m going to put this in your hand, okay Kitten? If things get too much drop it and I’ll stop,”  
“Okay, sounds good,”  
He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead, a moment of gentleness that helped calm the tense excitement that had begun to build in your stomach and chest. You took a few deep breaths as he stripped off, the jangle of his belt making you squirm.   
“Ready Kitten?” he pumped his fist over his dick, looking down at you, “Christ, could easily just wank off over you and leave you begging to be touched.”  
“No, don’t Daddy, want your cock so bad.”  
He snorted, “don’t worry, I won’t. Not this time at least. But I don’t appreciate the tone. No please, no begging. Where’re your manners?”  
“Sor-”  
“Not looking for an apology. I want to hear you beg me to fuck your throat.”  
You gulped, able to feel wetness pooling between your legs, “please fuck my throat Daddy, please. I’m just a helpless slut who needs to learn how to behave. Teach me a lesson Daddy, fuck my throat, please.”  
“That’s much better. And since you asked so nicely,” he took hold of your upper arms from underneath and dragged you closer to the edge of the bed. Once he was sure you were steady and comfortably settled, he tapped the head of his cock against your lower lip. Instantly, you opened your mouth, letting him push himself inside. He gave you a few moments to adjust, softly stroking your hair as you sucked on his tip before he pulled back, let you take a breath, and then pushed back in a little deeper. Again he paused to let you adjust, his breath already coming harder than before as he pulled out once more. The first time you gagged he smiled and told you what a pretty sound it was, pushing a little further into your throat before pulling back to let your breath properly. You squeezed the keys in your hand as he finally sunk as far into your throat as he could, pressing your nose into his pubes. After that there was no chance of him holding back any longer, all restraint gone as he thrust into your throat again and again and again. You tried to keep up as best you could, your tongue sliding along his length as saliva dipped from the corners of your mouth and tears ran down your face. He pulled back, giving you the chance to cough and splutter as he hit your cheeks with his slick cock, only adding to the mess you’d become.   
“Th-at’s right slut, take it,” he growled, shoving his cock back into your throat as he leaned over and spanked you again. You let a moan slip at the impact, though it was mostly lost in a wet gag as Roger’s hips bucked into you. There was no escape, no room to think about trying. You lay there, choking and gaging, obediently taking everything he gave you, with only one solid though in your head, _don’t drop the keys_. As rough as he was being with you, as uncomfortable as the sensation was, as much as you wanted to at least have your hands free to give you jaw a break, you didn’t want it to be over yet.   
“Fuck, such a go-od w-whore for Daddy,” he groaned, “gonna – Jesus – gonna fuck my cum down your throat, make, make sure you swallow it,”  
You whined which only pushed Roger to use you harder, grunting with every thrust, your hair being pulled as it got caught in his tightening fist. He groaned, long and loud, as he came, his cock pulsing as he coated your throat, holding you in place until he was spent.

When he finally let you go you gasped for air, letting your head fall back to the mattress but Roger grabbed your hair, pulling your head up again.  
“What do you say?”  
“Thank you Daddy,” you panted.  
“Good girl,” he let you head go again, making sure you were facing the side before he leaned over and took the keys back, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze as he did so, “don’t think you’ll need them anymore since you can talk now. But we’ll keep them close in case I get sick of your whining and decide to stuff your mouth with something else. Remind me what your safeword is,”  
“Lighthouse, Daddy,”  
“You okay to continue?”  
“Yes Daddy, please, I need more.”  
Roger ignored you and took the few steps around the bed until he was behind you again. You knew he’d seen how wet you were from the way he started laughing, “Jesus, Kitten. I knew you’d be into that, but I didn’t realise just how much.” You felt the mattress dip and he knelt behind you, giving the robes that bound your ankles to your wrists short tugs, as if to pull you closer. Once you were within easier reach he pressed his thumb to your soaked pussy, running it up and down your slit a couple of times.  
“Such a pretty cunt, just begging to be used. Almost makes me wish I hadn’t bothered finishing down your throat. Almost.”  
You whined as he brushed over your clit, quickly retreating back towards your entrance. He replaced his thumb with two fingers, slowly pushing them into you and holding them there.  
“Maybe I should invest in a fucking machine,” he began pumping his fingers into you at a steady pace, too slow and always angled away from the spots that he usually delighted in hitting, “Be easier on me. I could tie you up like this and let it pound you for an hour or two while I went about my day. Maybe you could cum from that alone, maybe you couldn’t. Probably take a bit of experimenting with it to find out. But by the time I stopped it you’d be all stretched out and ready for me to use. And we both know how much it turns you on to be overstimulated like that, so even if you did manage to squeeze out an orgasm or two, no big deal.” The whole time he talked his fingers were moving at that same steady pace, never enough.   
Your instinct was to lift your hips higher, try to change the angle he was hitting you, but the way you were tied made that impossible.  
“I could set the fucking machine up in you cunt while I took your arse. I know you get off fantasizing about being a slut for two cocks, three even, but there’s no way I could share you with anyone. A machine though… think of the possibilities.”   
You involuntarily clenched down on his fingers, earning another deep chuckle from Roger. And then suddenly his fingers left you, empty and desperate to be filled again. He shuffled over to the box, and began digging though it once more, directly in your eyeline. Every so often he’d pull out a toy that caught his eye and ask your opinion on it. Eventually though he found what he was looking for – a purple ‘U’ shaped object, slightly bigger on one end than the other, and an accompanying remote control. Your breath hitched when you saw it and you couldn’t help trying to struggle free.   
“Aww, does Kitten not like this toy?” his tone was mocking which only made you squirm more.  
“It’s not the toy I have a problem with, Daddy, it’s how you use it.”  
Roger laughed, “think that just means I’ve not used it on you enough.”  
You gasped as you were suddenly pushed onto your side, your shoulders twinging with the unexpected shift. Roger moved back out of your line of sight, dragging the smaller end of the toy along your folds until it was slick enough to slide into you, the larger end resting against your clit. As soon as he was sure it was properly in place, he yanked you back onto your front.

You had maybe three seconds to adjust to the feeling of it pressed between you and the mattress before Roger grabbed the remote and turned it on. A light pulse that made you whine.   
“There you go Kitten, not so bad now is it?”  
“No Daddy,” you said, struggling to rock your hips against it.   
“Thank you can handle a little more,” the pulsing got faster and stronger, the whole mattress buzzing with the vibrations. A second later the part of the toy that was rubbing against your g-spot started vibrating too.  
“Y’know, I’m an old man, kitten. I don’t always understand new technology. You’ve seen me trying to set my DVR. But this is one piece of technology I’ve been very happy to learn about. I hear the new model works through an app on your phone. Think of how much fun,” he turned the vibrations higher still, “we could have with that. Much more subtle. You could wear it when we went out to dinner, or when I take you out and buy you all those pretty clothes. And I could control it and just look like I was playing on my phone, or sending a text.”  
You moaned as he suddenly changed the vibration again, the pattern switching to uneven pulses, first short and then long and then short again. You’d been close but the disruption pulled you away from the edge. Roger moved in front of you again, “how’s that Kitten? You wanna cum?”  
“Yes, please Daddy, plea- fuck!” The pattern changed again, a long powerful buzz you couldn’t escape from, pushing you over the edge almost instantly. You’d barely hit your high before he changed it again, the softer shorter pulses making it impossible to satisfactorily ride out your orgasm.   
“That’s not fair, Daddy,”  
“Shhhh, Kitten, not now, Daddy’s concentrating. Here why don’t you suck on these to keep quiet,” he tapped two of his fingers, the same two he’d had shoved inside your pussy moments before, against your lips and you obediently opened your mouth. For a while he left you like that, your moans muffled around his fingers as he constantly toyed with the controller, making you shake and writhe as you tried to escape or get more friction. A couple of times he let you fall over the edge, though the quick change in stimulation interrupted you enough to ruin the orgasm, which, combined with the edges he gave you, only served to make you more horny.  
“God I could do this all day, Kitten. Although playing with you has got me very hard again. Maybe I should just fuck your throat again. You’re such a pathetic cum slut I’m sure you’d be happy to swallow load after load,” As if to demonstrate he pushed his fingers towards your throat, making you gag. You were held there, suspended between his fingers in your throat and the relentless buzzing against your clit and in your cunt, each end of the toy set to a different pattern. And then it all stopped. The toy stilled, quiet, though you were still twitching. His fingers left your mouth, wiped dry on your cheek.  
“But maybe I’ll save that for another day,” he moved behind you once more, you whimpered as he removed the toy, “We could set you up like this in the living room or my study, so I could keep an eye on you, and still get my work done. But right now that drippy little cunt is begging me to fill it.”

You had half a second to catch your breath before he was sliding into you, pushing a long moan from your throat. He found his rhythm, laying a few spanks to your arse at random intervals so you could never prepare yourself for the next hit.   
“Shit, Kitten,” he grunted, “such a perfect whore,” the last two words were punctuated with spanks hard enough to make you cry out, your skin still stinging when he removed his hand.  
“P-p-p,”  
“Aww what’s the matter Kitten? Took fucked out to speak?”  
“Please,” it escaped you in a long whine that you didn’t mean to make.  
“Please what?”  
“Pl-please make me cummm,”  
“You will, but only when I decide you can.”  
Suddenly his rhythm changed, the pace picking up as he gripped you tighter, one hand on your hip, the other on the ribbon binding your wrists, pulling on it for leverage. He drilled into you relentlessly and all you could do was moan and beg for more. With one final harsh spank he dropped a hand to your clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts.  
“Come on Kitten, let go. Wanna feel your pathetic cunt sq- shit- squeezing me. Good girl, that’s right.”  
Your legs shook as you finally came properly, Roger dragging it out for as long as he could, even as you whimpered with the rising sensitivity. He only stilled his movements when he hit his own climax, burying himself to the hilt and coating your walls.

As he caught his breath, he pressed a kiss to the back of your shoulder, “gonna pull out now okay?”  
You held your breath as he did, a small wince escaping you.   
“You alright, love?”  
“Mmhmm,” you felt too shaky to speak properly but you knew he’d just ask you to use your words anyway so you cleared your throat and, as clearly as you could manage under the circumstances said, “yeah, fine. Can you untie me now?”  
“I am, love, going as fast as I can,”  
You could feel the ties loosening as he spoke but fought the urge to move and try to pull free the rest of the way yourself. First he undid the rope that connected your wrists and ankles, then each frogtie on your legs and finally the ribbon that held your wrists together. You suddenly felt very grateful the ribbon was so smooth and soft, only small marks left that would fade before the night was out. As soon as you felt your arms were free you felt you could breath easily again. You rolled onto your back and stretched out, legs straight, arms above your head. Roger stood and slipped his underwear back on as you sat up and rolled your shoulders, wrists and ankles. As soon as you were done though he was quick to hop under the covers and pull you in with him, snuggling as close to you as was physically possible.   
“How was that?”  
“Good. What I’d been looking for when I decided to dress up like that.”  
“I wasn’t too hard?”  
“You were perfect Rog,” you buried your head in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply, letting his familiar scent calm you completely.   
“Good. So were you. Couldn’t have asked for more.”  
You sighed contentedly at his praise, “How about you go make us a cuppa while I go to the loo, and then we can cuddle up in front of the fire with some left over pudding and maybe those chocolates you just bought, yeah?”  
Roger shuffled out of your grasp slightly, just far enough that he could lean down and kiss you.  
Your hand flew up to hold him against you, thumb rubbing softly over the hair that covered his jaw.  
“Okay, sounds like a plan.”


End file.
